Crisis Core and You
by kmpunk
Summary: this is the intro to my story. you can have her look how ever you want, except she has purple eyes. her nick name will also be Kat. thats what she goes by, and i did this because it was easier for me. see you soon in Crisis Core and You chapter 1
1. Intro

Hi my name is Kat, at least that's what everyone calls me. I'm an ex-soldier, first class. My best friends name is Zack, but long ago, in a tragic accident, he died. Cloud and I made our way home, and joined AVALANCH as mercenaries, you know, soldiers for heir. Our goal was to stop Shin-Ra corp. from using up all of the life stream, and in tern, killing the planet. Along the way we destroyed factories, stole motorcycles, befriended people, lost people and saved the world.

Of course that couldn't be the end to our problems, no way. We had a long way to go until the world could take care of itself. The beginning of my story starts before the stigma, before weapon, before AVALANCH. It started at Crisis Core.

If you really new me you would know that I was dropped of at soldier at a young age, abandoned by Father, who only had room in his heart for himself. My Mother, I think, loved me, but unfortunately died from an unknown cause when I was 3. I say I think because before I came to soldier when I was, 4 I don't remember anything, except what my mother looked like and how cruel my father really was. When my Father was charged to take care of me, he acted the part, but soon got board and dropped me off on the SOLDIER headquarters steps, with nothing but a note pined to my clothing.

Sephiroth found me that day. He took me in and brought me to the President. Mr. Pres. Told him he had two choices. Adopt her or send her to the local orphanage in the slums. He chose adoption. Soon after I was a little older, and a little more clever. I managed to unlock the door and wander the halls of the headquarters alone. I was fascinated when I got to the training room. It was so unfamiliar, but at the same time I knew that that's what I wanted to do. As I was staring in the window I was picked up from behind. When I looked to see who it was it was the teen Angeal. He smiled and asked me how I managed to wander off. I smiled and pulled his hair as an answer. He just laughed

I was returned to Sephiroth shortly after. Sephiroth scolded me for running off, but then his face softened and asked what I had seen. "I want to be a SOLDIER Sephy!" that's what I told him. He had a similar reaction as Angeal, he laughed.

Angeal latter became known as Uncle Angeal after that day, and Genesis was just that, himself. The second time I escaped, he was the one to find me. And ever since that day he read me Loveless and got me hooked. Not just loveless, the 7 year old me couldn't help but fall for the 13 year old him. When I was Ten I entered SOLDIER and meet my best friend Zack Fair. We were close ever since. My story starts 7 years latter, after coming home from a long mission. See you there.


	2. Chapter 1

'It was great to be back' you thought as you walked into the SOLDER h.q. after a long mission. Three hole months you had been away from your family, well the closest thing you had to one. Alone, in the wild, with nothing but a cell phone and some simple supplies. 'Never again will I request a mission alone…EVER' you thought to your self angrily.

"HEY KAT! Get over here!" yelled a voice you knew to well. It was Zack Fair, your best friend in the hole entire world. You ran over to meet him, and maybe beat him up a little when you found yourself on the floor. 'damn I tripped, but over what' you said to yourself looking up. The first thing you see was a gloved hand, but then you looked behind it and found yourself staring into beautiful blue eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR GENESIS!" you shouted angrily. It didn't faze him though, he just smiled a devilish smile and said

"Well, to explain my behavior, I seen an opportunity and I took it with both hands…or more like one foot." he said pulling you off the floor and into a hug. "you've been gone quite a little while Kitten, we missed you." he said as Zack jogged up to you two.

"I missed you all." was all you got to say before Zack interrupted.

"Eeewwww! Stop with the PDA! She hasn't even been gone that long, what was it like a week!" Zack joked giving you the stupidest smile you had ever seen! You smacked your forehead.

"It's good to be back" you said out loud.

You pulled on both of there arms and started walking, indicating they were to start fallowing you. You lead them to the elevator and pressed the button, and turned around feeling the stares you were receiving from all of the Shin-Ra employees. They weren't staring because you were attractive, which you were, but not at this point. Right now you were pretty disgusting, but it was something that you came to terms with a while ago. Every single time you came back from a mission you managed to look your worst.

DING the elevator said as it arrived, and you all pilled in. You pressed the soldier living stations floor and you started talking with Zack. "have you read any good books lately Zack?" "Zack Fair read a BOOK!" Genesis said with a laugh.

"HAHA very funny! Yeah I was reading Loveless…I have to say I don't quite get your obsession! Its not even good!" he said bitterly.

"you just don't get it!" you and Genesis said at the same time.

"whoa sorry I pissed you guys off!" and with that the elevator opened and you all walked out. Zack and Genesis went to there perspective rooms to wait for you so you all could catch up.

You walked down the corridor to you room. You only had a little trouble with the absurd lock. When you finally opened the door you felt that something was off, when you turned on the light you gasped, sitting on your bed waiting for you was the Father figure himself. He looked up and smiled, if that's what you would call it. "What took you so long?" he said in a cool voice.

"Sepheroth!" you exclaimed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "I think I should probably change…" you started to say to him but he cut you off by pushing you out to arms length.

"you will do more then that! you will shower and clean under your nails and behind your ears and…"

"Damn Seph you act like I haven't been back for years!" he got this look of sadness on his face.

"It felt like a lot longer then three months…" he trailed of but you got the idea. You drew him into another hug, only this time you squeezed really hard, you felt him tense at first, and then relax, as if all his worries were now being blown away. After that you made him leave so you could do everything he asked you to do.

After you showered, brushed your hair and teeth, you cleaned, and cut your nails. You were feeling good, and a lot cleaner then you had been for a little while. You had changed into your usual attire. Your uniform was a little different then the others. Since they didn't have many girl SOLDIERS they didn't provide a uniform for you. The President told you personally they were designing one for you, but it wouldn't be done for a while. You usually wore fitted dark pants, and the usual belt, with a cell phone holder, knife compartment, and room for other things. (you were hoping Reno would do as he promised and get you the Turk gun you asked for.) on top you wore the smallest turtle neck sleeveless blue shirt you could find. And it was still two sizes to big. (you have to think about the average sized soldier, see where I'm going with this?) on your feet you wore knee high Dock Martins, the only shoes you trust on missions.

You were just lacing up the second shoe when there was a nock on the door. You then got up, shoes tied, belt buckled, hair brushed and ready to go. You opened the door to reveal Angeal waiting for you. "HIYA!" you said as you leaned forward to hug him. Just then you realized how much you had missed your little family.

"So you ready to go down stairs…" he said when you stomach growled, interrupting him.

"Ffffoooooooodddd!" you draw out in a whiney voice.

"off course, only you." he said turning around and walked away to gather everyone to go get dinner.

The Five of you sitting at a dinner table in the dinning area of the headquarters was a sight to see. Three First Class SOLDIERS and 2 Second Class apprentices. It was inspiring for everyone else to work hard and get to were you were. "So how'd the mission go?" asked Angeal as he put another piece of Sushi into his mouth.

"it was a complete success!" you said around the mouth full of Sushi.

"you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." said Genesis teasing you.

"screw you!" you said after swallowing your food.

"knowing you, you would." whispered Zack in your ear. You punched him so hard he cringed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Kat that's enough." said Sephiroth with his all powerful voice. You looked down a little embarrassed.

"who wants to go into the common room?" suggests Angeal.

"I do!" said you and Zack together.

As you walked there Genesis started reciting loveless, it was your favorite act, so you did a dialogue with him. You all sate down and talked until you started to fall asleep in your chair.

When you woke up you were being placed into bed. You opened your eyes to find Genesis looking down at you, he smiled when he seen your eyes open. "its late, and you should get some sleep." he stated, then he looked out into the distance for a moment, thinking. "here." he said and you held out your hand. He placed a heart shaped locket in it. It was unexpected to say the least.

"its beautiful, but why are you giving it to me?" you asked.

"Open it." was the only answer you received. You opened the locket with the intricate exterior and found a picture of you, Genesis, Sepheroth, Zack and Angeal. In this picture Sepheroth was in the corner with a cool expression, one that said he usually doesn't smile, which he didn't, Angeal was on his right, and had a similar expression, but he actually was smiling. Genesis was next to him and was smiling and glad to be smiling. You and Zack were in front of them and had the biggest, happiest expressions on your face, with Zack's arm around your shoulder and you holding up the peace sign.

"I'm at a loss for words." you said and tried to put it on. When failing at this attempt Genesis laughed lightly and took the ends of the necklace, and clasped it around your neck. His hands lingered there for a moment when he withdrew them.

" I thought you would like it." he said lightly before gently pushing you down into the bed and kissing your for head. "Now get some sleep." he said as he shut off your light and walked out the door. It was a really easy task and as soon as he left you were out like the light he turned off.


	3. Chapter 2

_It was never abnormal to find that you and Zack weren't at the soldier headquarters. So it really shouldn't surprise anyone that the two of you were laying in a field not to fare from Midgar. The whole goal of today was to take a break from life, to finally just be able to sit down, relax and watch the clouds, which was exactly what you were doing. It was like old times, just being able to distress and tell jokes, whatever trouble you would get into would be worth it for this single afternoon._

_ It was a bright and sunny day, just like any day above the plate. The sun was warm on your face, so you closed your purple eyes, and just enjoyed the moment. Zack decided to fallow your lead and was soon off in his little world. _

_ Suddenly everything was cold, freezing actually; you opened your eyes and realized you weren't in the field anymore. You were in a lab, probably at Shin-Ra, and you were strapped to the iron table, stripped of most of your clothing. You looked around, but Zack wasn't there, no one was. A dark man looked at you, examined your face, eyes, hair, and muscles. It was almost like being at the doctors, except for the obvious. The man took out a scalpel and drove it into your right thy. You screamed, it was horrible, 'why does this man want to hurt me' you screamed inside your head. He pulled it out, and then something miraculous happened, it healed, not even leaving a scar. _

_ He looked at the leg in fascination and said to you darkly. "That was just one minor experiment, get ready for some real pain!" and he drove it into your stomach, but instead of pulling out, he pulled it towards him, leaving a gapping laceration. You screamed out of agony, the pain was so immense, and then it got worse. He decided to pour rubbing alcohol into it. This time when you screamed you actually said something._

_ "STOP DAMN-IT!" you screamed in shear agony, then you heard a door open, and the man got right into your face,_

_ "wake up Kat!" he said and smiled._

"WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" said Zack; he was right in your face, where the doctor had been.

"What the hell just happened?" you yelled in a shaky voice.

"What the hell just happened? I'll tell you what happened! Your psychotic brain just dreamed up something really weird, and since the walls hear are seriously paper thin, I could hear you scream, so I got over hear and found you were sleeping! I thought someone was torturing you, or worse killing you, but you were DREAMING!" finished Zack exasperated.

"Huh" was all you could say. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, you knew you were imaginative, but this was a whole new extreme. You were quiet for a moment, and Zack noticed this.

"What's going on in there?" he asked, pointing a finger to your head.

"It was just a dream." you whispered. That when you noticed how shaken up you really were. Tears running down your face sweat beading on your brow, and how you wouldn't stop shacking.

"It didn't sound like a good one." said a voice coming from the door way. It was Genesis and looked concerned complete with sad eyes and a frown to match. You noticed that he was fully dressed as he walked into the room and sat next to you on your bed.

'Okay the dream was weird but so is the subconscious' you thought as you fingered the locket he gave you only hours earlier. As if he herd you Genesis spoke "what has been on your mind? During REM sleep you dream in order to figure out what to do with problems you have, or how to fix mistakes you made."

"At the moment I don't have any problems…maybe…something is trying to clue me in…on my past." you said still trembling. As soon as you finished you felt Genesis shift beside you and found him wrapping his arms around you shoulders in a tight hug. He whispered in your ear, so low no one else could hear it.

"shush, I'm here." at that you felt your breathing slow, your tears run dry, and the trembling slowly stop, but your mind raced with thoughts of Genesis, so close you could almost taste it.

"Well since no one is dyeing I'm going to go" said Zack as he got up you could tell he was tiered, because he was wobbling and almost falling over. Genesis sat there with you for a few moments, until he knew you had calmed down. He leaned over and placed his lips on your cheek, and mumbled "please be careful." before he unwrapped his arms and left the room. Even though you had just been jolted awake, after you changed into night clothes, you feel asleep.

The second time you got up it was 11 a.m. you sat upright and said out loud "why didn't anyone get me up?" of course there was no answer so you got up and got ready for your day.

When you reached Zack's door you knocked on it loudly and yelled "ZZZAAAACCCKKKKKKK! GET UUUUUPPPPPPPP!" it took a moment for him to answer but when he did he opened the door and then slammed it in your face. 'That wasn't very nice!' you said to yourself. You were just about to knock on the door again when he opened it, this time fully dressed and water dripping down his face, as if he had just splashed it there, which he probably did. You chatted on your way to the elevator, then right before you pressed the button it opened and Angeal and Sepheroth walked out, fully dressed in there uniform.

"Kat, good you're up. I heard about your dream last night when Genesis left for his next mission." said Angeal as he patted the top of your head like a dog. When you heard this your hand immediately went up to your locket tucked under you shirt.

"I didn't know he left for a new mission." you said, sounding concerned.

"He didn't want to leave." said Sepheroth.

"Oh." was all you could manage. Then you separated from them and you and Zack went to go eat Breakfast. You two were quiet for the rest of the way down to the dining hall and all threw breakfast.

"Why were you so concerned?" Zack asked.

"Well, it's just that he usually tells me when he's leaving, that's all." you replied dryly. 'Actually it's because I have a secret crush on him and I didn't even get to say goodbye' you thought to yourself.

"Oh is that all?" he said mockingly

"Of course" you told him as you threw away the last bit of your breakfast.

"Oh really because I thought you llloooooovvvvveeeeeddddd him!" he said and then he started to tickle your sides.

"STOP!" you laughed as he tickled you more intensely. You finally got out of his grip and ran up the stairs. He chased after you. You ran down the hallway and almost ran into Angeal. You pivoted around him at the last second, but Zack didn't have that kind of luck, he plowed right into him. You fell over laughing as Zack got a lecture for watching where he was going and respect for his elders and blah blah blah. Zack got up said he was sorry and then ran at you. You were still on the floor getting over you laughing fit when he started to tickle you all over again. "NO STOP" you cried out. At this rate he was going to make you pee your pants.

"NEVER!" He shouted, Still tickling you forcefully. All you could do was laugh and concentrate on not peeing yourself. Then Zack yelped. "OW! What was that for?" Angeal turned his head.

"I don't know what you mean?" you asked, very confused on what had just happened.

"You shocked me!" he said loudly.

"What I don't have that kind of power!"

"Evidently you DO!" he argued.

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"ENUPH!" Angeal scolded. "Kat come with me, and Zack go do something else!"

"But…" he tried to avoid.

"GO Zack." and he was gone.

You walked with Angeal down the hallway to go get Sepheroth out of the information room. "Angeal I didn't mean to shock Zack I swear!" you pleaded.

"I know, it's the first time you showed any sign of any sort of powers, you were bound to accidentally hurt someone." Angeal comforted.

"Do you have any powers?"

"Possibly" was his reply. "What about Sephiroth?" you inquired.

"Yes, but they don't involve electricity." he said almost annoyed. "

"Do we know anyone else with this power?" you asked. You were shocked that you had a power, you had no idea there was such a thing.

"Yes we do but he is on a mission right now." was what he said. You thought about it, and then it hit you, full force right in the face and almost knocked you down. "Wait…GENESIS CONTROLS ELECTICITY!" you discovered and looked at Angeal with your big, violate eyes.

"Here it is." you heard Angeal say as he opened up the door.

"Ah Angeal, I was just looking up…Kat what are you doing here?" Sepheroth inquired standing up and closing his book.

"I believe that Kat found her powers." stated Angeal.

"Oh really, why do you think so?" said Sepheroth with a curious note in his voice. "She shocked Zack." Angeal said with a snicker.

"HA he probably deserved it" Sepheroth stated.

"Ummmmm…is someone going to help me understand this?" you asked.

"Oh why of course" Sepheroth said, "but first we have to wait for Genesis to return."


	4. Chapter 3

It had been one month with no sign of Genesis. He never came back, called home, wrote letters, nothing. You were getting very impatient with his absence, actually it was more like worried. 'What if he's dead?' you thought whenever anyone brought him up. The feeling was like a sharp thorn, except you couldn't quite find where it entered, so you couldn't do anything about it. Not to mention your new power! That was infuriating! There was no one there to teach you, so you had to teach yourself, and you practiced quite often, because you didn't receive any new missions.

At the moment you and Zack were fallowing Angeal into the training room. "I wonder what we are going to do today!" Zack said with a smile.

"I don't know, hopefully there will be a lot of fighting!" you exclaimed back. You and Zack were always joking around when it came to just about everything, since you were so close in age, for you are only one year younger.

"Alright time to pay attention and SHUT UP!" Angeal said. He usually was the one to give you the training room missions, since Sepheroth mainly had important ones to go on. You three then put on your hologram glasses and commenced with the training. You three were now in a helicopter above Midgar. You had started touching the locket, thinking about what Sepheroth and Genesis might be doing when you were pulled out of you mind when you herd

'Mission commence in 3...' Over the intercom, '…2.'

"The train has been overrun with…" '…1 mark.'

"Eliminate them and take control of the train." Angeal said. Zack gave Angeal a two fingered solute and hopped out of the copter, and with a piece sign, you fallowed. You did a flip in the air and then landed right in front of Zack gracefully as can be. You two started to run, and jump from one car to the next, but then you heard a big THUD.

"Good going Zack now they're aware of us!" you exclaimed dodging bullets that were now flying up from beneath.

"Well hello to you to!" he huffed at the gunmen inside the cars. You two were jumping from car to car when you seen a whole troop of Shinra soldiers gather in front of you, and start shooting.

"Why are they shooting!" you exclaimed.

"There Wutai in disguise!" said Angeal as he landed on the train. "There are no Shin-Ra personnel on this train, understood?"

"Yeah Yeah!" Zack said. As he turned around you both pulled out your weapons, which are standard swords, except you carved a design into your blade. You ran at them and continued to pulverize their ranks. When you looked ahead you realized just how many of the enmy there were. You were snapped out of your dais when a bullet grazed your right shoulder that did it! You ran at the enemy, temper flaring. You jumped over some large beam so you would be on higher ground.

"wwwoooo hooooo!" You screamed as you glided over the last beam and began to decelerate and head towards the angry Wutai troop. You pulled out your blade when Zack landed next to you.

"Don't worry ill protect you." he joked.

"I never do." you said back and began to take them out one by one. It was easy; because they had poor defenses, but there were so many it took a little out of you.

You were done with your section of the group first so you cut through the hinge things connecting one car to another. You then flipped off it and landed on the train platform, and Zack fallowed. "Great work." he said sarcastically to you.

"Aren't you just a bucket of sunshine?" you told him.

"Guess not." he replied.

"You're a bucket of worms." you said with a sneer, and pushed him. That's when the phone rang.

"Prepare for phase two." said Angeal a little annoyed, but laughing silently. You could tell.

"What's going on?" Zack questioned.

"Well I think giant pigs are taking over the city!" you stated in the best serious voice you could muster up.

"Oh yeah well I think…"

"ENOUGH! WILL YOU JUST FOCUS?" Angeal shouted.

"Yes sir." you two said.

"Okay now head to the area above." Angeal commanded.

"What sector is that?" you questioned. You never did care to learn how the numbers to each sector.

"8...Kat we have been over this, its 8." Zack said laughing at you. you punched him and turned to walk away.

"You are going to have to clear a path." mentions Angeal from the phone.

"What do you mean?" you asked, the statement peeking your interest.

"You will see, be careful."

"So I can cut loss right?" Zack asked with a mischievous grin.

"Use some digression." he said. you smiled.

"disregard." you mumbled.

"Are you ready?" Zack asked with a glint in his eye.

"I was born ready." you replied drawing your weapon.

You two then commenced to clear a path through A LOT of guards. Too bad you two didn't listen to Angeal, because you ended up killing them all. "Nice work." said Angeal when he called several minutes later, you and Zack were walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

"It was easy." you stated.

"I seen you disregard me on using digression." replied Angeal in a joking voice.

"How'd you…"

"Never mind, now go up the stairs, to the end of the platform."

"Easy, I'll make first in no time." said Zack, so full of himself.

"Yeah right" you said.

"Ill beat you to it."

"Whatever you couldn't beat your way through…"

"FOCUS ON THE MISSION!" exclaimed Angeal and then he hung up. You two ran up the stairs, passing many people who were running in the opposite direction. One ran into you and almost knocked you down, but Zack grabbed your hand and pulled you back.

"Saved your life." he said overly joyful.

"To bad I won't." you replied, almost getting knocked off the platform killed your mood, and when that happens, even Sephiroth would have a run for his money in the Anti-Social department.

"Kat chill, let's just go to the platform and wait for further instruction." said Zack getting serious to, which wasn't often, but there are times he does, and then something bad happens/

You kept walking into sector 8 when you herd Zack's footsteps stop. You turned around when you heard a familiar cold voice. "Turning your back on the enemy? Overconfidence will destroy you."

"Sepheroth what are you doing!" you exclaimed. He just laughed, and it was spine chilling, and it made you shiver. He then he swung at Zack, but he ducked. You ran at Sepheroth with all your might and swung, but he easily blocked it, then Zack joined in the fight. You two swung and blocked until you got to close to Sepheroth and threw you against the wall, were you hit your head. You almost lost consciousness, but you fought against the feeling to give up.

"I want first." you mumbled to yourself till you pulled together. By the time you had Zack was on the ground with a long blade pointing at his heart. Sepheroth pulled back so he could plunge the blade into his heart, but you ran as fast as you could, and dove. You blocked the attack…you thought. Sephiroth's blade defiantly hit yours, but you know there would be no were near enough pressure behind you to keep his blade off of Zack. You looked back and found that Angeal had Zack's broken sword and was blocking Sephiroth's attack after all.

Sepheroth backed off and Angeal got up and pulled out his phone, he pressed the mission abort button and closed his phone. The hologram around you disappeared, and left no trace of the city.

"You got distracted, didn't you Zack?" questioned Angeal.

"uuummm…yeah." replied Zack.

"And you Kat, you got overconfident, just a bit?" Angeal asked you. You shrugged "maybe, but I don't see how pitting me up against Sepheroth was any help." you said. Angeal laughed. "There is so much you don't know." and then he started to walk out the room. "Zack, what is your dream, to become a first?" he added.

"To become a hero!" said Zack confidently.

"Unattainable dreams are the best ones to have." Angeal said.

"haha Zack you will never become fist." you told him in a sarcastic voice.

"And why not!" he said in a hurt voice.

"Because I'm better then you." you stated.

"What about you Kat?" this caught you off guard, you were hoping they would forget to ask you if you just managed to distract them with making fun of Zack.

"…I think my dream is to figure out…the gaps in my past." you said and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

As you left the training room you could practically see it happening. Zack would be in the middle of the room looking at Angeal with a look, the your-a-stupid-smart-person look. When he finally notices Zack staring at him incredulously he would remark. "What?"

"Good job!" Zack would say. "You upset her."

"It was a legit question" states Angeal.

"Evidentially she didn't see it that way!" he would say back.

"So the student becomes the teacher?" he would question "I don't think so."

"And why not!" he would state loudly.

"Because I will always be the teacher" he would say back "no matter how much you try."

You snicker as you turn around and walk back into the room. You looked at them both and said "are you coming?"

"Where?" said Zack

"Well to get food of course!" you would state happily

"I think you're going to get fat if you keep eating the way you do" Said Zack with a smirk.

"And the student stays the student" Mumbles Angeal loud enough for us to hear it. You laugh at the look on Zack's face and leave the room.

"Race you!" said Zack as he sprinted past you.

"Yeah! Race! Blah!" you say, not changing your pace at all. You walk slowly to the stares, since Zack obviously took the elevator, like he always does. That's when Angeal finally caught up to you.

"Are you really okay?" said Angeal.

"I'm fine…it's just…so much is going on right now, with so many soldiers of base…including Genesis, it just worries me, what if you and Sephiroth, or Zack is the next one to leave?" you told him.

"You don't have to worry about any one of us leaving." stated Angeal as you walked down the stairs.

"There is something that you need to know though…" Angeal said.

"And what is it that?" you asked.

"I'm going to recommend Zack for first." he said, in a sad tone. "…uuummm…what does that have to do with me?" you questioned, then you lost your breath, you knew where this was going. "No one recommended me." you said, lost in your own world.

"No, I'm afraid not." he told you.

"I change my mind, I'm not feeling so well after the training, I'm going to go to lay down for a little while, okay?" you said. You didn't wait for an answer, you just ran back up the stairs and down the hall way back to your room. The whole way you were thinking 'how could no one not recommend me? Why didn't Angeal, or Genesis when he had the chance, maybe they can only recommend one, what about Sepheroth…he didn't either, what if he thinks I'm not good enough?' you then started to cry as you opened the door to go out of the stares and down the hallway. It wasn't a sobbing cry, but tears were flowing freely from your tear ducts. You unlocked the door to your room and tried to close it but someone stopped it.

"Angeal I am not feeling up to talking…"you tried to say but then you heard someone else's voice.

"It's a sad day when I get mistaken for Angeal." stated Sephiroth.

"Go away." you said monotone.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"There's so much to cry about that I don't know where to start." you told him still with a monotone.

"Well then start in the beginning, I feel like that is always the best place to start a story." said Sepheroth sitting down in your desk chair.

"It's not a story it's my life." you stated. Your eyes were blurry from crying and you tripped over your bag and hit your head on the ground. "Damn-it." you mumbled and pulled yourself onto your bed.

"I am not a mind reader Kat, you're going to have to talk to me." Sepheroth stated in his best fatherly voice.

"It all started when Genesis left…"and you told him almost everything. From you worrying about him (not your crushing feelings about him), to the whole training session you had that day, and finally you feeling second best to the soon to be first Zack (since your both seconds and you were always promoted together.)

"You feel inadequate to Zachary Fair?" he asked in an I-don't-believe-this voice.

"it's not inadequacy par say, more like, 'he got recommended for first and I wasn't', so it's more like jealousy."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing you know." stated Sephiroth. He wasn't helping your sorrowful feelings.

"I know, why you think I left Angeal to come here until the feeling passed…but I don't think it will." you said.

"Okay so what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Don't know I could kill him with a gruesome and painful death by electrocution," As you snapped your fingers making a spark.

"That's not funny." he said, and you could tell he meant it by the change in how his eyes looked.

"It wasn't meant to be!" you said as the jealousy turned to anger and the anger started to rise. You shot up of the bed, and so did he. You glared daggers at him as you asked him the question you needed answered. "If you think I shouldn't be jealous of Zack, then why didn't you recommend me for first?" you said, almost in a hiss.

"You're not ready and neither is he" he stated almost matter-of-factly.

"Sure, anything to keep you happy!" you say as the rage threatens to take you in. that's when you started to feel dizzy; you had to sit down, so you did, head in your hands. The last thing you said was "what happening to…" and then you were out.

_You were lying in that field again, but this time it was with Genesis. You two were lying next to each other on a blanket. He was staring at you with his soulful eyes. _

_"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" asked Genesis. _

_"Only every day since the injection." you said. Originally you had blue eyes, but when they pumped you with mako, there was an odd reaction that turned them purple, but they were so beautiful that you never really minded. _

_"Well they are, just so you know." he said again with a smile that went to his own eyes. _

_"You have pretty eyes to…" you said and got lost in them. You two moved closer and closer till your faces were almost touching, then he closed the gap and kissed you. Your spine tingled as he depend the kiss._

_"I…didn't think…you…felt…the same…way…" he said in between kisses. "I've…always felt…this way…" you said and then it got cold once again. "No" you said and he pulled away from you._

_"I thought you…" _

_"Not that, this happened before when I had that bad dream…" and then you knew, "it's all a dream." you said._

You woke up in a room you had only been in a couple of times. It was the infirmary. You looked around to see white walls, white bedding, and white cabinets, white everything! This is how you imagined waking up in heaven would be like, except your head wouldn't be pounding and your body wouldn't hurt.

"ahhhh…what?" you tried to say, but it felt like your tongue was too big for your mouth.

"Kat? Are you up?" you heard Sephiroth say.

"uuummm hhhmmm." you hummed. "w-what h-happened?" you tried to ask.

"It had something to with lack of sleep and your feelings. They said you had an overload of stress and it manifested and showed its self in physical symptoms. They thought you were having a heart attack." he told you as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Did they drug me?' you thought, and almost if you said it out loud Sephiroth answered.

"Yes they gave you something to sleep it off with." Sephiroth told you.

"I t-thought you w-weren't a mind reader." you said with a smile.

"Joking around as usual" He said as he left to go talk to the doctor. That's when Zack came into the room.

"Is she awake yet?" he huffed.

"h-how long have I been out?" you asked.

"About a day" said Angeal from the door.

"A whole day!" you exclaimed.

"Yeah when I first walked in here I thought you were dead!" said Zack with a mocking voice.

"He even started to cry." said Angeal laughing silently.

"aaawww Zacky Wacky crying ovew wittl owld me." you mocked.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did" said Angeal, and then they were deep into an argument on whether he was balling or just tearing up. You laughed at Zack, the look on his face was a sight to see.

When Sephiroth came back into the room, he came with discharge papers. He strode right over to your bed and handed them to you with a pen. "Here, sign these and you can get food." He said with a laugh.

"FOOD!" you said as you signed the papers, and as if your stomach could talk it rumbled along with you. Everyone laughed and walked out of the room to go replenish with a hardy meal.


	6. Chapter 5

You looked over at your best friend. He smirked a stupid smirk and got up to do his squats. "Why do you do that?" you wondered, you would rather read a book then do squats. He just smiled, like he always does. You liked him because he was always in a good mood, in almost every situation, let's just say it takes a lot to piss of Zachary Fair. "Is it because you have to work off those love handles?" you questioned with a snicker, but he just kept doing those squats. "Zack what's up with you?" you asked concerned. He always answered when you shot him a snaky comment.

"It's almost like there hanging us to dry, you know! All this training and no mission! I don't know about you but I'm getting wrestles. I want some action!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Me to, but hadn't you heard of the mass desertion?" you asked him.

"No tell me more!" he asked FINALLY stopping his squats.

"all I know is that when Genesis left for his mission, A LOT of seconds and thirds went with him, and as you can see he isn't back, so nether are the others." you said. You hated to admit that Genesis Rhapsodos had actually disserted Shin-Ra.

Zack's phone then wrung. RING! "hello." said Zack. "Yeah, come to the briefing room, bring Kat…alright be there soon, bye"

"Who was it Zack?" you questioned.

"It was Angeal, he wants us in the meeting room as soon as possible."

"Hhhmmm…did he tell you what was going on?"

"No but I think he planes on firing you and booting you out of Shinra for running your fat mouth." said Zack sarcastically.

"Not if Sephiroth had anything to say about it." you stated numbly. You hated being asked to the briefing room, cause you always felt like something bad was going to happen, kind of like the feeling you get when you are asked to the principal's office even though you know you didn't do anything wrong…yet. Fine you thought to yourself, I'll go, but only since Zack is coming with me.

"Zack?" you asked.

"Hhhmmm…" he hummed.

"do you really think they would fire me?" you asked him, now doubting yourself.

"What are you…no I was kidding? Chilaxe there probably going to give us a mission." he said.

"…okay." you mumbled and slammed the briefing room door in Zack's face.

"IM GOING TO GET YOU!" he screamed and bursts threw the door.

"Threatening your team member I see." said Angeal in a tone that sobered Zack instantly. You snickered. "Setting up your team mate Kat, clever." stated Angeal.

"Sorry Zack." you mumbled and sat down in the chair.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Director Lizard stated as he clicked on his computer and pressed a few buttons. Then a holographic picture of Genesis appeared with the words MIA written at the bottom. As soon as you realized it was him, your breath was knocked from you, but you kept under control, it seemed that no one even noticed that you had even the slightest problem.

"One month ago this first class soldier went missing on a mission to Wutai, know anything about this incident?" Director said looking at Zack.

"nope." said Zack, and then Lizard turned his gaze on you.

"I know Genesis is gone, that's It." you said in a board tone, this is no knew news to you, so you where not going to give it a new attitude.

"We are sending you to finish what he started understood?" Lizard looked at you and you nodded, then he looked at Zack

"ummmmm…to Wutai?" said Zack not sounding happy.

"NO ZACK to Gongaga!" you said sarcastically and hit him upside the head. As you pulled your hand away he grabbed it and pulled you into a head lock and rubbed the top of your head saying

"NOT SO SNARKY NOW?"

Lizard was laughing hysterically but Angeal was kind of…frustrated. "Kids ENUPH" but it still went on. He had to literally pry you two apart. "Kat if Sephiroth could see you right now he would be disappointed! And as for you Zack to think that I have recommended you for first!" said Angeal.

"What seriously! Oh man Angeal I love you!"

"Don't make me regret this." he said and left.

You and Zack walked side by side not saying a word all the way to the top floor then you had enough of the silence. "I'm sorry Zack and congratulations on being recommended for first." you said quietly, you were surprised that he had even heard you.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have gave you a nuggy and …thanks" he said equally as quietly and smiled, it was a brilliant smile, one that would make anyone's heart melt.

You put one arm around him and said "hey, what's family for!" you said and smiled. "You consider me family?" said Zack with a hint of question in his voice, almost like he didn't understand.

"Zack, you have always been like a brother to me." you told him, a tear running down your face.

"I know about the stuff that's happened before you came here, and I'm proud to be considered as your brother, heh only if I can be your older, bigger, better, and smarter brother."

"Ha you may be older but I'm defiantly better, not to mention smarter!" you said sarcastically, the tears wiped away for now, then you stuck your tongue out at him and ran to the helicopter, you could just here him laugh and say

"As your big brother I'm gunna have to teach you some manners!"

You turned your head around as you heard this and ran right into a pole, you fell to the ground and was almost knocked unconscious, so much for being an enhanced operative. Zack laughed for a moment but came running to your rescue. "Are you alright?" he said in a voice that said worried, and mocking. You stuck your tong out and said.

"Are these the manners you wanted to teach me?" he blushed,

"It was supposed to be a joke, he said as he helped you to your feet.

"I know I just wanted to make you sweat it for a moment." you stated rubbing the side of your face as you got in the helicopter.

"well you did a great job didn't you!" he said jumping in.

Angeal just looked at the two of you and asked "what did I miss?" and in reply Zack said

"Well first you missed us having a serious moment"

You said "and then us getting along"

"And finally you missed watching Kat run into a poll!" finished Zack happily. You smiled "but now you get to witness Zack's secrete clumsy side" and you pushed Zack to the floor.

"You two never change." said Angeal with a smile.

"I never want to" you said helping Zack back into the seat.

"Neither do I" Zack replied as the helicopter started to take off for your mission to Wutai.


	7. Chapter 6

_ You were in the field once again, waiting for someone…important. This meeting was going to change your life, for the better, or for the worst. Impatience getting to you, you sat down and enjoyed being out of the building, the wind was gently blowing your hair when you heard the rustling of flowers behind you. You quickly jumped up and turned towards the intruder of your piece, to find Sephiroth looking at you with his usual smirk, the one that said 'even if you wanted to, you couldn't beat me'_

_ "Why are we here?" you asked him wonderingly._

_ "I came here to tell you something in private, so the corporation doesn't know I told you." he stated._

_ "And what would that be?" you questioned._

_ "Well, Kat, you have never had the Mako injection." he said. "And that's why I didn't recommend you for first, because without the injection, you're like every other person." he finished. It was weird knowing the truth to Sephiroth's decisions; it also made you wonder, why. Why haven't you gotten the injection, why do you remember getting the injection, why, why, why. You must have had a 'why' expression because Sephiroth answered._

_ "I don't know why they didn't give you the injection, all I know is that you don't have It." he said then the air started to chill._

_ "Oh so it's all a dream." you said to Sephiroth. The last thing you heard in the dream frightened you._

_ "You just keep thinking that." he said._

"KKKAAAAATTTTT WAKE UUUUPPPP!" screamed Zack in your ear.

"AAHHHHH!" you screamed and jumped up, pushing Zack to the ground and sat on him. "What did you do that for?" you asked him.

"Were twenty minutes from our destination." he told you "and what have you been eating, I can't BREATH!"

"Sorry" you told him as you got up, and helping him up also.

"So what happened?" he asked you.

"Well…" you said and launched into an explanation of what happened and the previous two dreams.

"Maybe you never actually got the Mako." said Zack "I mean seriously Kat your clumsier then most soldiers and your eyes are purple." he finished sarcastically.

"Maybe your right…" you trailed off. You were thinking…why wouldn't they give you the mako injection? Seriously wouldn't it be better that they did, but it was just a dream! You told yourself. 'I'll call Sephiroth after the mission and he'll tell me, I'm sure.' but you couldn't help but wonder, and patience isn't one of your best qualities. So in the end you pulled out your phone, flipped it open, and pressed number 2 speed dial.

"Hello" droned Sephiroth.

"yo, its Kat" you said into the phone.

"Obviously, there is caller id on this infernal thing." he said back.

"weeeellllllllllll….this may sound really weird.."

"You are really weird" he said with a small laugh.

"yeah, as I was saying this is going to sound strange but, I was just thinking, have I ever had the Mako?" you said, and braced yourself for a small lecture, that never came.

"No you have not, now what brought this about?" he questioned.

"uuummm…"

"5 MINUTES TILL LANDING YO." said Reno over the intercom.

"Ill tells you later, 'kay bye." you said. After hearing his good bye you hung up the phone and slouched down into your seat.

"What did he say!" questioned Zack excitedly.

"I haven't had it." you told him a little shocked.

"Spooky" was all he said back, as Angeal walked back into the little room like thing that you two were sitting in.

"Are you two ready for the mission?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" you two said.

"Hey Kids, you ready to land?" said Reno over the intercom, knowing he is only 4 years older then you are.

"Shut it Reno, you are not my sempai!" I yelled up to the front.

"Oh yeah! Then get up here and prove it."

"I'll wait till we land! Then your ass is mine Reno!"

"You couldn't kick your way out of a paper bag!"

"Really because I believe I can kick your stupid ass in a matter of minutes!"

"Yeah well if you didn't have Sephiroth there to back you up it might be a different story yo!" he said.

"Prepare to land" said Rude. You scoffed at this. It was funny that Reno thought he could take you on. After all the training sessions you've had with him, you would think he would know better. Well he never learns.

After the 'copter landed everyone got out and started to prepare for the mission. You walked over to Reno. "Still wunna take me on, or are chicken?" you asked him with your fists up, in a mocking fight stance.

"Well I believe you have a mission to go on yo" he said to you "but if you really wanna go…" he said with a wink.

"You never learn!" you say. "But I gots somthings to tells yous…"

"Shoot."

"Well, I actually haven't had the mako injection." you say.

"HA your lying." he says with a laugh.

"No actually, I'm not." you tell him seriously.

"No shit! Seriously!"

"Yeah…seriously"

"Well you're going to be a force to be recon with yo! On second thought, I'll take you on right now; get a win under my belt before they give you the injection."

"HA funny." you say. "Well like you said I have a mission to go on so ill talk to you later."

"Okay, be careful yo. You don't need to be getting hurt."

"Yeah yeah."

"Promise?"

"promise." you say to him as you turn to find Angeal and Zack.

It was time for the mission to begin. You were waiting for instructions from Angeal when he said something about Dumb Apples. You weren't paying any attention though, because you were indeed here on a mission, one that Genesis had either given up on, or failed. Either way it wasn't good.

"Kat, Zack, you are the distraction, you get to barge threw the front gate and wreak havoc upon Wutai. The B Unit will be setting off a bomb from the inside, when that goes off, that is your q to commence mission. Do you understand?" Angeal asked you.

"Got it." you said.

"Yeah sure, so I can cut lose?" said Zack, quoting himself from the training session.

"Indulge yourself." he said to you which caught you off guard. You stared at the double doors waiting for the explosion.

"Come on B Unit!" shouts Zack from his position, squirming around like a restless puppy. As he was waiting you looked at Angeal, he pulled out his Buster Sword and put it to his forehead, and then re-placed it on his back.

"You know I've never actually seen you use that thing." you said to him.

"Don't you think that's a waste?" said Zack.

"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. And that's a real waste." he replied

"Are you kidding?" you ask him.

"I think he's serious" says Zack.

"Yeah, I can be…pretty cheap." said Angeal with a laugh.

"Yeah no kidding" said Zack.

"Huh, I never really thought about it before." you reply and with that there was an explosion.

MISSION COMMENCE


	8. Chapter 7

It was a lot of work. I'm not going to lie; being the distraction was a lot of work. We had to kill so many guards, but in our world, its kill or be killed, and I would rather not die. It had been awhile since the beginning of the mission and we were now in a circular room. "Director Lazard are you watching?" Zack questioned the air.

"Zack I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a shit." you tell him sarcastically.

"And why not?" he now questioned you.

"Because he has more important things to do then respond to your every whim!"

"But you think he is watching?" he asks.

"It's a possibility." you respond making a 360 of the room. "But I don't see him."

"He's not…here." Zack says. You examine the room quickly, to make sure no guards were around, and planning a surprise attack. Then out of no were the room starts to shake and there is a deep rumbling sound emitting from the ceiling. You grab your sword from its holster and so does Zack, only to see a giant monster fall from the ceiling.

"Play times over." you say as you jump at it, trying to take it out, to bad its fist collided with your stomach and you were sent into the wall. You were clinging to consciousness by only a thread. You kept telling yourself to get up, but all you could do was watch Zack as he fought the monster. Your core burned, there was probably a broken rib or two, but you had to do something or the both of you were going to perish. When your body finally started to respond to your mind Zack was starting to shake from the strain of defeating the monster by himself.

"What took you so long." he asked you as you took your stance next to him, in front of the monster.

"Just watchin' the show." you said as a reply, and then you both jumped at it, and started to fight it again. You dodged its fist this time, all too aware of the affects, however Zack wasn't so lucky. He was sent back words into the wall. You could hear him mumble "not good." and listen as his feet slid, indicating that he was now sitting.

You turn your attention back to the monster. He was waiting for you. You decided to take a different route to the monster, and jumped high into the air, and swung your sword hard into the helmet like armor that covered its head. This didn't do much, just some dented metal and a bruise or two. You were slow in jumping off and it grabbed you by your legs and flung you into the opposite wall, well…right threw the opposite wall.

You bounced a time or two on the ground, gaining more distance away from the building. You were now back in the woods and laying under a tree. You would have said it was almost peaceful, but then again you were in serious pain, and when you tried to sit up all you could do was gasp and moan.

You decided to take an analysis of your injuries, but as you did so you felt yourself begin to fade into the darkness that is also known as unconsciousness. That's when you heard the rustling of bushes. 'Great, I'm so dead' you said to yourself. You tried to grab for your sword, but all you felt on your hand was warm and sticky, you look to find your hand bleeding profusely, and your sword nowhere to be found.

Turning your attention back to the bushes you try to turn your head, but fail miserably when you found you were too weak to do so. You herd foot steeps awfully close to your head, and then someone kneeling in front of you. All you could see was red leather, and then you knew. "mnnya…gen…Genesis?" he stiffened, but then un-stiffened and brought his face down to look into your eyes.

"When I seen your body…I thought you were dead." he told you, in that exquisite way he always talks.

"You should know better" you mumble "it would take a lot more."

"Oh really, you almost look dead to Me." he said with a sad smirk, knowing all too well what could happen.

"Can you help me?" you ask him. After hearing your own voice you think 'I sound so weak and pathetic' but you couldn't help it.

"Yes, I can…but it's going to be a little painful." he says to you.

"Better then dyeing." you reply. After he got your consent he put his hand in your bleeding one and used healing Materia to heal the gapping laceration. That helped. He then pulled your shirt up to bear your stomach, and placed his hand there as gently as he could. You flinched and gasped. All he did was touch you and pain shot out across your body every were.

"You are internally bleeding." he states "I'm going to fix that, because if I don't, you will die. That also means I can't fix the 4 broken ribs."

"okay." you managed to get out. The pain was tremendous at this point.

"I'm going to need you to take a deep breath." he said.

"It hurts." you whisper, a tear running down your face.

"Shush, I know. Just one deep breath?" he asks, then adds "for me?" the 'for me' part is what willed you to do as he asked. You did so the pain radiating in your core. You started to go unconscious, but before you did so, Genesis started talking to you. "I thought I asked you to be careful." he mumbles. You felt him leave, but not before placing his hand on your head, to make sure you didn't have any serious injuries there, which you didn't. He kissed your forehead and walked in the opposite direction of Wutai and the chopper.

You woke up to pain. The pain of someone carrying you, a little to ruff for your condition. You cried out, and felt the person stop walking. When you dared to open your eyes you looked into icy blue eyes. "Sephiroth"

"What happened to you?" he asked in a mano tone. His "work voice"

"A monster…where's Zack?" you asked him and cringed.

"I don't know yet…speak of the devil." he said as he watched him fight a fire summon. It looked three times as fierce as the monster they tried to destroy inside the gates, and then you see Zack fall to the ground surrounded by fire. You started to wiggle out of Sephiroth's arms to help your friend, but all that got you was your face in the dirt. You rolled onto your back and spat at Sephiroth's shoes.

"Arnt you going to do something?" you practically screamed at him, and curled up into a ball trying to get the pain to subside. 'I should really start thinking before I do things.' you said to yourself.

"I will, if necessary." he said stepping out of the brush, and pulling out his sword. Killing the summon in one swing. He then came back for you and picked you up bridal style and walked back to Zack.

You could hear Zack exhale in relief when he seen you. "So what's the damage?" he asked you curiously.

"4 broken ribs, one laceration on my hand and internal bleeding." you tell him and then realized that was too much information. They both looked at you incredulously.

"Kat, you must have hit your head, because you're not internally bleeding, and you don't have any cuts on you." said Sephiroth.

"ehuh, sure. Please can you just get me to an infirmary?" you ask them in a small voice.

"Zack pull off the helmet on the bodies." Sephiroth commanded him.

"What bodies?" you ask.

"Genesis." said Zack as he pulled off the first helmet.

"There's no way, he didn't even…" you trailed off as they looked at you.

"Didn't even what?" said Zack.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zack, just pull of the other helmet." you tell him.

"There identical." he stated. You exhale. Just a Genesis copy, and cringe, both because of the pain and, a genesis copy, SERIOUSLY! You thought. "is that even possible?" he asked.

Sephiroth ignored his question and asked one of his own. "were is Angeal." "Thought he was fighting around here…"

"Humph, so he's gone to." said Sephiroth.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" questions Zack.

"It means…that he has betrayed us as well." replied Sephiroth coolly.

"I know what kind of guy Angeal is and he would never do that!" shouted Zack.

"He promised…" you whisper to yourself. The three of you were quiet the whole walk back to the chopper. You were silently thinking to yourself. 'Why did Genesis leave? Did Angeal fallow him? Is Sephiroth going to leave to? And will Zack. Am I going to leave because my family left? Will I have to fight any of them, if I don't leave Shin-Ra?'

You were back at the helicopter now, and strapped onto a stretcher. Sephiroth said it would help with not moving your torso, and that's the only reason you let him strap you to it. "KAT! I thought you were going to be careful?" said Reno threw the head set as the chopper started to head back to Midgar.

"That makes 3 of us." you replied.


	9. Chapter 8

Many weeks later, and after numerous examinations and training sessions, you were better then ever. You were physically fit and ready to work. Although you stopped practicing with your element because you decided it was unnecessary. 'why should I practice when I have more important things to do.' you would often say to yourself. Not to mention it reminded you to much of bad times, instead of good ones. Speaking of time…

It was time. Not for a new assignment, no matter how much you wanted one, it was time for the injection. You dreaded this day since you found out you didn't get it, and when Sephiroth told you what the REAL injection was like, and its procedure, you decided it wasn't all that important after all. You had also talked to numerous amounts of people about how it felt, and what life was like afterward, and they all said the same thing. 'it hurts like a bitch, but the after affects are phenomenal.'

You were walking along side Sephiroth and Zack to the labs, were they would give you the injection. Your stomach was filled with butterflies and you were very quiet, your tall tell sign you were nervous. "hey! Cheer up, it will all be over soon!" Zack said to you and gave you a stupid grin.

"thanks for trying." you say to him and give him a smile, but no matter how hard you tried, the smile wasn't about to reach your eyes.

You had arrived and you didn't even know it. Sephiroth opened the door for you and Zack to enter, and you did. Your heart started to race when scenes from your nightmare flashed threw your mind. 'shut it mind, its just mako, no ones going to hurt me hear.' but you couldn't help it, it was all to clear in your mind. The dark doctor, and the knives and pain that went along with it was a side affect that you didn't recall hearing about.

You were now standing in the lab, and you looked around in awe. It was so much different then you remembered it looking. It was spotless, and everything was stainless steal, there were tanks of things all around the room, they must be his experiments.

You were told to sit on the steal lab table, and you did as told. No snaky comment, no confident smile, nothing, you were just going threw the motions. "Hello I'm Professor Hojo and I will be administering the Mako injection today." he said to you as he put his hand out. You firmly shook it and hardly even flinched when you felt how cold they were.

"nice to meet you I'm Kat." you said as a reply.

"of course I know who you are." he says.

It started like a routine check up, one that you had over and over again from your previous injuries. Professor Hojo even checked your eyes and ears. "she is in prestean condition, even after her injuries." he said to Sephiroth.

"She works hard." he said

"yes, I can tell." he says "I'm going to give her the injection now so please, leave the room. It will all be over in a moment, of course you know that." he told Sephiroth and Zack. "ill be right out here when its over." says Zack from the doorway.

"ill be out soon." you tell him as the door closes.

"okay deary, so this needle." he said after picking up the syringe "is going to slide right into your - artery, and then I will inject. You will probably feel some pain. But its no big deal, after all, like Father like Daughter? Correct."

"mhum…" you mumble. He cleaned the spot he was going to give you the shot and without warning he drove it into your neck. It took all of your will power not to scream out in pain, and just to make sure, you had both hands firmly clasped to your mouth. It felt like fire, going into your neck and then spreading threw out your body at a fast pace, and soon it was every were. Hojo was lucky you didn't back slap him right there but you kept mumbling to yourself. "Kat, your almost there, don't hurt the poor old man."

And just like that the pain disappeared, just as fast as it came. You didn't realize until then, that your eyes had been clenched. When you opened them you were amazed! You could see twice as good as before, you could feel the strength flowing threw your muscles. So this is what it felt like, to be a real SOLDIER.

"amazing isn't it?" questioned Hojo as he walked to the door to escort you out.

"its phenomenal!" you said. You jumped off the lab table and ran to the door. "hi guys!" you said opening it to reveal Zack and Sephiroth sitting in the waiting room. You laughed, because it looked so peculiar, I mean Sephiroth sitting in a waiting room?

"KAT!" said Zack as he jumped up "OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOUR EYES!" he said. Sephiroth head shot in your direction, before reluctantly turning back to Hojo.

"I cant I don't have a mirror!" you said to him. You turned your head to look over towards Sephiroth and Hojo talking, you could only hear parts of there conversation because Zack kept trying to get your attention.

"she didn't make a noise." said Hojo. "but I think she wanted to hurt me." he said to Sephiroth.

"no doubt. She's a bit fiery." he replied with a laugh

"KAT!" said Zack.

"what?" you asked him a little irritated.

"aren't you even curious to know how you look?" he asked you.

"a bit but like I said, I don't have a mirror."

"there's one RIGHT! Over there!" he told to you with a laugh.

"kay!" you said before running to the mirror in the corner of the room.

"holy shit!" said Zack. "you're a bit quicker now!" he shouted from behind you. You reached the mirror, but you didn't look in right away. You closed your eyes and faced the big mirror. "come one Kat, open 'em up, I bet you'll be surprised." and with that you did.

You gazed into the mirror, but you didn't believe it was you. Your hair had tamed itself, and any sign of skin discoloration was gone, but, most importantly, your eyes weren't the violate color they used to be. There now an icy blue, with a hint of green around the iris.

"they look just like…" you trailed off, but Zack got your meaning.

"they do… look just like Sephiroth's."

'_like Father like Daughter.'_

Special thanks to xxDarkAssassinxx! You mentiond me, so I'm going to mention you! Thanks for reviewing and replying to my reviews. Your awesome!

And Roofdweller if your reading this, thanks for helping me with my wig, and being the Zexion to my Axel. In Axel and Zexion Conversation via Text message!


	10. Chapter 9

You were sitting in the lounge area when you started to drift off into a light nap. You didn't mind, since you had nothing else better to do that day, not to mention Zack wasn't talking, he was just doing his squats like he always does.

_You imagined the field, like you always do. You knew it wasn't really located in Midgar, but that didn't stop you, you pretended it was, just to make things easier for you. You had seen it some were before, but you didn't know were. You ran and jumped into a small area filled with sun flowers; they were tall and emitted a nice scent into the air. You lay in the field, humming a little tune when you heard someone talking to you, at first you didn't know who it was, but you somehow recognized the voice. So sweet and gentle._

_ "Kat, your life seems to be falling apart now, but keeps your head held high." the voice told you _

_ "It's a little more difficult than that." you said._

_ "No, it really isn't." she said. "Just fallow your heart, no matter what it says."_

_ "humph. Whatever Mom" you replied._

Your eyes shot open, to find that Zack was looking at you quizzically. "You just said 'mom' you know." he said.

"I had another one of those dreams." you told him.

"Spill" was all he said before sitting down next to you. You relayed the details of the dream to him, and he nodded and said "so what do you think is going on with this?" he asked you.

"I have no idea." you said, before the phone interrupted him.

"Hello?" said Zack into the phone.

"Second class SOLDIER Zack?" said a mysterious voice.

"That would be me, and who is this?" he questioned the phone.

"Director Lizard wants to see you, go to the briefing room." and hung up.

"Who was it?" you asked him with a smirk.

"I don't know they didn't say." and then he was interrupted by your phone, spilling out your favorite music tone.

"YO." you said into the phone.

"Kat?" said the same person into the phone uncertainly.

"That's what they call Me." you say back. "Who is this?" you question.

"You'll find out." he says. "Director Lazard would like to see you." and he hung up.

"I'm not going!" you tell Zack.

"And why is that?" he asked you.

"Cause I'm childish and I hate to lose, do you have a problem with that?" you asked him, giving him a cold stare that you've been practicing, the new eyes really pulled it together.

"Yeah, I in fact do have a problem! And, by the way, your coming with me!" he says getting up and throwing you over his shoulder.

"Let me go Zack Fair." you say in your coldest voice. You could feel him shiver but keep walking.

"Not very friendly are we?" he said sarcastically. You were still over his shoulder, but didn't struggle, you didn't really need to. You simply shifted your weight so you flipped over his shoulder and walked in the opposite direction. He just watched you as you walked away.

"Your gunna be in so much trouble!" he shouted to you before you started to walk up the stairs.

"Whoever called me to the office, Is insane." you mumble to yourself as you walked up the stairs.

"Oh really" says the voice right in front of you. He didn't wait for a reply, however he did grab your wrist and started to drag you in the direction of Lizards office.

"Yes really!" you said half way there.

"mhum. Tell me how you really feel." Said the long, black haired man. You looked at his suit, and immediately determined he was of the Turks.

"whatever." you reply, using your newly developed cold voice. You figure, since Hojo decided you were like Sephiroth, you should develop your own cold voice. Sure, the idea was a bit childish, but you earlier admitted to being a little childish, so it was okay.

He drags you all the way to the briefing room, and you didn't fight him. You thought something like this was going to happen, but you assumed that it would be later than this.

"Sorry I'm late." you said as your burst through the door.

"No you're not." said Zack.

"Oh how right you are!" you said to him in a sarcastic voice.

"So what's this about?" Zack asked Lazard as you sat in the furthest chair from Lizards table.

"A new assignment...i want you to go to the hometown of our missing first class SOLIDER Genesis." You looked at him and with an incredulous look on your face and snorted.

"Do you really think that he would go to his home town? Do you really think it would be that easy! How are you Director when you are this STUPID!" you say to him. You stood up, but not before Zack pushed you back in your seat and hit you in the shoulder, it stung a bit, but you didn't let it show on your face.

"As I was saying" he continued "according to the parents they have had no contact with Genesis whatsoever, but they can't be trusted."

"whatever." you mumble. This was really starting to piss you off. No matter how much you wanted to see Genesis, you knew he didn't want to come back, if he wanted to, he would have. 'He must have some grand scheme…' you thought to yourself, you started going off on a tangent, and missed the rest of the Directors instructions.

"So this was originally Sephiroth's job?" Zack asked Lizard.

"Yes but he turned it down." he told him back.

"You spoil him." you say back.

"Yes, well, he is our best operative." he says back as you head out the door. You were heading towards the chopper, because apparently, you were leaving immediately. You were about half way there when Zack started a conversation.

"What has you in such a pissy mood today?" he asked you in a angry manner.

"Would you believe PMS?" you said.

"Kat don't give that SHIT!" he said getting a little angrier. What has you so tightly wound that you would snap at the DIRECTOR! You could have lost your JOB!" he almost screams.

This made you think. Was I really that snarky? 'Yes' you answered yourself. Damn-it now you're going to have to apologize, and that's something you didn't like doing, not one bit! "I don't know." you said in a small voice.

"What's up with you?" he said again, a little calmer.

"I'm gunna tell you something, and you have to promise you won't get mad." you tell him. You had to get it out about Genesis.

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well…when we were in Wutai, I was hurt a lot more than a few broken ribs."

"Go on." he interrupted.

"I was dying." you tell him. His face went from curious to surprised, but you held up your finger to signal you weren't done. "I was internally bleeding, profusely apparently, and I had a deep cut on my palm. But…" you falter and then gather up the courage to finish. "Genesis found me, and healed the major stuff, so I wouldn't die. Zack, he doesn't want to be found, and he was there. I think he was the one to summon the fireball of a summon that you fought."

"So you're telling me that he was there, and you didn't tell anyone?" he said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone!" you almost cried. You didn't realize how much this affected you, until you told someone.

"okay." was all he said.

"You're mad." you said, and you felt bad. Today was just one of those days!

"No, I mean, if it would have been Angeal I would have done the same thing." he decides.

"So you're not mad?" you question.

"How could I be mad at you! I'm just glad you told me the truth." he said.

"Thank you." you say. "so do you think I should apologize t the director, or what?" you say in a joking manner.

"What do you think!" he said sarcastically.

"Well…I think he kind of deserves it." you say matter-of-factly.

"And when he tells Sephiroth?" he says. You shiver at the thought. 'Fine fine, ill call him right now.' you were waiting outside the building for, Tseng apparently. You pulled out your phone and with a sigh, you call the director.

"Are you calling to tell me to jump off a bridge?" he questions when he picks up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I'm a bit on edge after what's been happening." you tell him earnestly.

"Its alright, I guess I would be to." he says.

"thanks." you say. "so now that, that's over, lets talk about my uniform." you say.

"Kat you're a kidder." he says. "Actually, we have it done, and you'll be getting it very soon."

"How soon?" you ask excitedly.

"Well, when you get back of course!" he says eagerly.

"What's the occasion?" you say happily.

"Well I thought Sephiroth would have told you." he says. "Well whatever. Good bye, First Class SOLDIER Kat."

Genesis is to come in the next chapter! So don't worry Genesis lovers…*caugh* xxDarkAssassinxx *cough* ;) anywayyy this chapter was a little bit of "gosh I wanna get to the next cause there's GENESIS!" lol . review, because it makes my day! And also if you're a final fantasy/kingdom hearts fan, I have a fic that's "axel and Zexion convo via TEXT MESSAGE!" what would they talk about? Who knows well NOW you can find out! Until next time! Kmpunk 3


	11. Chapter 10

For all of you Genesis lovers, I thank you for reading! Not to mention, I think you will like this chapter A LOT! I know I did!

Thanks to those who comment *xxDarkAssassinxx* your awesome!

First class. It had a ring to it. First Class SOLDIER Kat. Yeah that's me! You thought to yourself as you put away your phone. "What has you so excited?" Zack asked, even more of the curious puppy he usually is.

"I don't think I should tell you." you tell him after getting in the chopper.

"aaawwweeee why not!" he said in a whiny tone.

"Really want to know?" you ask him, at this rate you were gunna make him beg!

"Yes! I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't care!" he said. You thought about it, and decided to make this as long as reasonably possible.

"okay." you say after putting on your harness.

"Okay…what?" he asks.

"They have my uniform, and I get to pick it up after this mission!" you tell him excitedly.

"That's it?" he asked, a little let down.

"ooohhh….no its not…" you say. He grabbed you by your shoulders, and shook you lightly.

"TTEEEELLLLLLLLLLL MMMEEEE!" he screams!

"ooohhhh…did I mention…my uniforms are…BLACK!" you reply. At first he was kind of clueless, because let's face it, he was, quite a lot. But then he looked between the two of you, at the uniforms you were currently wearing, still blue because he hadn't been promoted yet. Then BAM! His expression changed as it finally occurred to him.

"You're getting PROMOTED!"

"Yeah and I think they're going to promote us together, like usual. So get ready world! For the best first…and Zack!" you joke. He looked a little sad at your insult, but laughed. You talked the whole way to Banora. You were kind of excited to come here, because you heard it was beautiful. Your chopper landed an hour or so later, and you were finally ready to begin the mission.

You looked at your surroundings. It was a quaint little town, the streets were lined with Banora White Trees, they were different, but it felt normal to. You just wanted to pick one of the apples; you heard they were SO good, from both Angeal and Genesis. _'The official name is Banora Whites.' Angeal had said. 'The trees bear fruit at random times during the year, because of that, the towns people affectionately call them dumb apples. The local farms had plenty of them to spare.' _this conversation went through your mind, and you tried to reason with yourself, should I take one, _probably not._ But will they care, again _probably not._

As you walked under the first tree, you picked one of the apples. Zack didn't even notice you take one. You rubbed it off onto your shirt and took a big bite. _It really WAS good! _ You thought to yourself. It was better than any apple you had ever tasted in your LIFE! It was sweet, and…hard to explain.

You finished your apple just in time to fight a Shin-Ra built machine. It was easily taken out; you didn't even work up a sweat. You put away your sword and asked Zack. "Was it good for you?" of course he would laugh and say.

"Of course, no matter what happens its good for me, very pleasurable." you both laugh.

"This is a mission, so please focus." said Tseng. You pulled off the helmet of one of the fallen men, and stiffened when you seen Genesis's face.

"chilaxe, it's just a copy." Zack told you. You knew it was a copy, but you would always see it as Genesis before a copy.

"Who told you that?" Tseng asked.

"Sephiroth said it." you replied. You got up from you kneeling position and stood next to Zack.

"The technology was stolen from our scientists." he replies, turning to a new road.

"Huh?" you both said, and snorted because you had the same expression, confused.

""It apparently allows Genesis's abilities and appearance's to be transmitted to SOLIDER members and monsters."

"Monsters?" you repeated.

"SOLDIERS and monsters...were the same?" Zack asked. Tseng didn't contribute in this conversation anymore and started walking. You walked in silence until you came about the biggest Banora White Tree you've seen today.

"This is Genesis's home; his parents were wealthy land owners." Tseng states. _'The largest Banora white tree grew on a wealthy mans estate. it was rumored that those apples tasted the best, but i never stole from the tree, because the wealthy mans son was my friend.' _"They weren't just mere acquaintances, they grew up together. They were best friends." he replied, as if he was reading your mind.

_ "_So Genesis deserts, and get his best friend Angeal to join him. Is that it?" Zack guessed.

"That's what Sephiroth thinks.." you said.

" there" Tseng said looking over at some rocks. "A gravestone...still very new. Zack, Kat go find Angeal's house, ill check the grave."

"So Turks always do this stuff?" Zack asked.

"Someone has to do It." he replied.

"Must be rough." you commented.

"Don't worry, were paid much better then you are."

"No way!" you said. "I've seen Reno's pay check and I DEFINITELY get paid more than he does."

"Heh, Reno has also destroyed many weapons, you don't even want to know how, you will insist he is mentally challenged and try to ship him off to some were that is child proof." said Tseng, and then he got to work digging up the grave.

You and Zack arrived in the town square, if that what you wanted to call it. You picked at random house and opened the door. "Kat, don't you think we should at least nock?" Zack asked you.

"nah." you reply. You found an elderly woman sitting at a dinning room table.

"Can I help you?" she said looking up.

"uhh…greetings ma'am." said Zack.

"Are you Angeal's mother." you state, cutting to the chase. She didn't answer you, but looked at you strangely. "many names Kat, well, at least that's what everyone calls me, and this here is Zack." you said pointing to yourself, then Zack.

"Zack the Puppy?" she questions. You burst out laughing, and Zack looked confused. "And Kat the Kitten?" this time the roles were opposite.

"uuhhh…excuse me?" you questioned.

"My son wrote about you two. Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy. The other can concentrate when need be, but has the curiosity of a small kitten."

"Thanks Angeal." you both said.

She grew serious and asked a few questions. You answered those questions as best you could, and she even enlightened you on a few things too. You left the house feeling a little strange, considering the woman insisted that Genesis couldn't harm her, and she didn't need to hide. 'Okay whatever floats your boat' you thought.

Zack got the call from Tseng. "I'm on a cliff overlooking a small factory on the outskirts of the town, a front attack would be pointless, so we're going to go in from above." he said and hangs up.

"'Kay." you say at the phone and head towards the passage way to the left.

"I think we should go right." Zack stated.

"Sure sure." you say steering to fallow Zack. After a minute of light jogging you get up to the top of the cliff and meet up with Tseng. "Genesis parents where in that grave." Tseng said solemnly. You were speechless. You had heard such good things about his parents, and they were gone, he killed them?

"He wh-to his own parents." said Zack.

"What are you up to." you said to yourself.

"We can't expect reason from him, what about Angeal?" questioned Tseng.

"He wasn't there." you told him.

"Please!" Zack begged. "Give me more time! I'm sure if I talk to him, I can convince him to come back, maybe Genesis will to!" he finishes.

"I understand why Sephiroth chose you." says Tseng.

"I don't understand?" said Zack. There's a shocker!

"They didn't want to fight each other." you said, now piecing together Sephiroth's logic. "But there my friends TO!" you whined.

"Sephiroth is counting on you to bring them back." he replied.

"No pressure" says Zack with a smirk. "so how we getting in?"

"jump." you said. And that's what you did. You aimed for the lowest level you could jump to, while Zack aimed for the highest. He thought you were crazy, but you knew Genesis wouldn't hurt you. You looked around, and while Zack was fighting copies, Tseng started to go down. You spotted a doorway and went through it, and down some stairs; you didn't wait for orders, because you didn't like taking them.

Once you got to the lowest level you heard what you longed to here, Loveless recited by the one and only Genesis.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky, ripples form over the water's surface..."

"For the wandering soul knows no rest." You finished. He looked up at you and smirked.

"I expected you much sooner, my little Kitten." he said closing his book from his seated position.

"traffic." you simply said, as If it was the answer to all questions. He got up, as graceful as can be, and dusted off his crimson red jacket.

"Beautiful as always." he said looking at you, you close your eyes and looked down. You listened as you heard his footsteps come closer, and felt the heat radiating off of his body, you could hear the sound of a glove being pulled off and soon after, his hand caressed the side of your face. He put two fingers under your chin and lifted it so you would be looking into his eyes once you opened your own. "Please open your eyes?" he asked you. You felt a single tear run down your face before you showed him what had been done.

He wiped off the tear with his thumb and you got the courage to open your now blue eyes. When you looked into his you seen surprise, and you quickly closed them again. "What did they do to you?" he said out raged.

"They gave me the mako." you said in a small, almost pathetic voice. Almost.

"That's all Shin-Ra ever does!" he started to rant. "they just turn people into monsters, just for their own sake."

"monsters." you pandered. "I'm not a monster" you yelled. You pushed away from him with a new found strength. "If anyone is a monster…" you began to say but you already seen the hurt in his eyes, knowing exactly what you were going to say.

"Say it! Go ahead! I'm a MONSTER! And why do you think that, because I left I'm sure." he yells.

"no." you said, that caught him off guard. "no your not a monster." you began thinking. _If anyone's a monster. _You thought. _It would be me. _As if what you were thinking was written all over your face, Genesis put his hand on your cheek and asked.

"And why do you think, such a beautiful girl is a monster?" he questions.

"Because I'm selfish." you reply.

"How so?" he said incredulous.

"Because all I ever think about is doing this." you said as you grabbed the collar of his jacket and brought him closer. You pressed your lips to his. He started moving his lips against yours instantly and yours responded all on their own. It was passionate, but sweet and innocent all at the same time.

Genesis broke the kiss first, you both were breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen, not to mention smiling.

"I didn't know…you felt the same way." he said, as if quoting your dream.

"I've…always felt this way." you said, quoting it again. Then everything was interrupted when Zack came running down the stairs.

He looked a little unsettled to say the least, especially at your close proximity.

"Settle down…Zack the puppy." he said. You laughed and let go of his collar. You could see Zack clench his fists and give a small growl, but he didn't burst, not yet anyway. Tseng came down right after him. He ran over to the copying device and examined it.

"The grave at the house, we found our people in there as well." said Tseng.

"It didn't take much to have them send false reports, just a few mild threats." he replied. You remained emotionless, not changing your facial expression at all.

"They would have done that anyway!" said Zack "at least your parents would have." he continued.

"My parents betray me, they betray me from the very beginning!" he shouts. You could see the hurt in his eyes, but he hides behind a angry expression.

"humph." says Tseng.

"What would you know? Shin-Ra lap dogs!" he shouts throwing a ball of energy at Tseng, who gets knocked to the ground, and burst into flames.

You pulled out your new sword, which was a cheap standard sword, and so did Zack, but then Angeal came out of now were and took the sword right out of Zack's hand and stood in-between Zack and Genesis. You on the other hand were leaning against the wall, sword in hand, watching this all play out.

Genesis and Angeal talked for a moment, and then he left. Zack tried to say something to Angeal but he pushed him away and jabbed his sword into the ground. He pulled it out and looked at you, and then at Tseng, who was now on the phone. You both had the same thought as you ran up the stairs.

"where could they have gone, the front door?" asked Zack.

"that's logical." you said, and then smirked. "Now, after getting hit by a ball of energy, would the first thing you do be to talk on the phone?" you questioned. He laughed as he walked to the door and opening it. There were three monsters that intercepted you. But they were shot by Tseng, who was now officially off the phone.

"Was there anyone left in the town?" he asked. You both didn't answer; you knew there was one person there. "There's an air strike coming, get them out!" he said and you were both on your way.

You were faster than Zack and beat him to Angeal's house. You opened the door and found her on the floor. You ran over to her un-moving body and checked her pulse. Nothing. She was dead. Tears started to form in your eyes and you looked towards the door. That's when you spotted Angeal. He looked sorrowful, you didn't feel the need to say anything to him, and you touched his arm as you left.

That's when Zack came running up. "Hurry!" he shouts and runs in the room, to find the same thing you did. You close your eyes and stood there motionless. "What the hell did you do Angeal!" Zack screamed at him. You could hear a thump and assumed Angeal was thrown into a wall, then a punch and he was outside. "Is that your ideal of honor?

"My mother could not continue to live, and neither can the son." he stated. He almost ran into you when turning, but narrowly avoided you.

"What's going on here?" asked Zack.

"I told you, you cannot continue to live on that side anymore." said Genesis, as he put a hand on your shoulder. He whispered "are you alright."

You replied with a mumbled yeah. "don't touch her!" yelled Zack.

Angeal had stopped walking, but then continued on his way. "ANGEAL!" shouted Zack. Zack started to run past you, but Genesis stuck his foot out and tripped him. You almost laughed, but stayed motionless. "ANGEAL!" he continued yelling even on the ground. You decided to walk to Angeal and talk him out of leaving. Then Genesis shouts after you both.

"My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?" you stopped.

"SHUT UP!" warned Zack.

"All that awaits you."

"Shut UP!" repeated Zack.

"Is a somber."

"IM WARNING YOU!"

"Marrow." he continues.

"No matter how the winds may blow." you finish, another tear running down your face.

Genesis held up his hand, and you seen a shiny sphere, you knew what that means. "I don't see Sephiroth here today." he says "but are you game?" he questions as he summoned the summon. The giant dragon roared and attacked. It was a difficult feat. You and Zack work together like always to defeat the monster. It had knocked Zack to the ground and your arm was bleeding profusely. That angered you. Out of no were came lightning that destroyed the monster and in tern, changing it back to the marble like thing it was. You felt yourself get dizzy and fell to your knees. Then, you knew you were the one to produce the electricity.

Zack picked up the marble and shouts at Genesis "that's not how Summons are supposed to be used!" "What happened to dreams and honor" he continued.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on you. You stood up and walked next to Zack, feeling weaker with every steep. Then he said

"We are…monsters." he then closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his fore head. He scrunched up his face like he was in pain, and out of no were, a single black wing is erected out of his back. "We have neither dream, nor honor." and with that he jumped in the air and flew away, leaving many black feathers behind. You grab one, examine it, and place it in your pocket.

"SOLDIER, doesn't mean monster." Zack mentions as you ran back to the helicopter.


	12. Chapter 11

Even if you were going to be a first, in the very near feature, all you could think about was your two friends. Gone, and will probably never come back. Would you have to kill them for Shin-Ra? Would you have to hurt the people who are the most important to you? Would you ever recover from the emotional trauma that would come from killing them? Who knows? You thought.

You and Zack jumped off the copter when it landed. You didn't talk. You didn't even look at each other, but still knew how each other felt, because you were feeling the same. You parted in the middle of the SOLDIER living stations hallway, and went to your separate rooms. You showered and lay in bed. You didn't bother answering your phone, because you didn't care at the moment. You were tiered, and you just wanted to get away from it all. Was Genesis right? You thought as you drifted off to sleep.

_What was it with the dream meadow that made you feel instantly better? Was it because you usually got helpful advice or information, or was it because it was the most stable thing in your life at the moment? Who knows, and you didn't want to ponder on it for more than a few seconds. It was warm and it smelled nice. Home-ish. You thought to yourself, but then thought, that couldn't be right, you never really had a home-ish meadow, or even a garden for that matter, all you had was the Shin-Ra corridors, and training room. _

_ You couldn't even say family, because it was splitting up. Genesis was gone, and so was Angeal. The only two people left, was Zack and Sephiroth, and who knew how long that would last? You sure didn't. you stair off into the distance, thinking about your pitiful life, when you heard the voice you loved to listen to as a child, and even as an adult._

_ "__My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?" asked Genesis from behind you._

_ "no." you tell him, turning in his direction. "I don't want to leave here, it's so peaceful."_

_ "Well, my dear Kitten, if I told you that you could stay, would you?" he asked wrapping his arms around your neck._

_ "If it meant that I could be with you, I wouldn't hesitate in saying yes." you told him honestly and looked down, a little embarrassed._

_ "But alas, my dear friend, that is impossible." he says. "it is a dream, but a helpful one. It's a gift from the goddess, and you should treasure these times. If I, or anyone else can not be with you, and need to tell you something, or just wants to hold you close, then the goddess grants our wishes, and we end up here, in the meadow mentioned in the fateful tale Loveless." he finishes. He brings his index finger to your chin and tilts your face up so you were looking him in the eyes._

_ You looked at each other for a minute or two until he brought his face close to yours. He whispers to you, just centimeters away. "I love you Kat." you had barely let him finish before you closed the gap in-between you. _

_ Your kiss was passionate and heated almost instantly. Your hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were at the small of your back, pressing you closer to him. It was the most secure you had felt since his absence, and you didn't want it to stop, but alas everything has to end sometime._

_ You both pulled away at the same time. You looked in his eyes and saw sadness, something you had never seen there before, then you realized it was time to go. The clouds darkened and the air started to chill, signaling your departure. The last thing you said to him was meaningful, and you knew he would understand._

_ "Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shale forestall my return."_

You woke up to Sephiroth shaking you awake. You moan and pull the covers over your head. "Go awayyy." you whispered in frustration

"Kat do you know how many times I and Lazard have tried calling you?" he scolded in his best fatherly impersonation.

"I don't wanna." you whined. You knew you were not going to get your way, and even if you did Genesis would not be waiting for you in your dreams.

"Kat get up NOW!" he scolded, harsher then the last. You sate up right and rubbed your eyes, then in one fluent motion, jumped out of bed and glomped Sephiroth. You hugged him tightly and buried your face in his chest.

"You better not leave." you cried. "I need you here." he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and sqezzd, assuring you that things were going to be alright.

"wh-what who said I was going to leave?" he said shocked. You laughed. (I mean seriously? Sephiroth SHOCKED!) "so what brought this about?" he questioned.

"I seen Genesis and Angeal today." you told him. "And…Genesis said…that he was a monster." Sephiroth didn't say anything, but shifted to get you to let go, which you did.

"He's just filling your head with none-sens, trying to get you to fallow him. Anyway, I believe you have new clothes to get, don't you?" he said. The thought of being a first was far more appealing then it was before your little nap. You change into a clean second uniform and were on your way. Zack was already there, with a similar expression as you. A forced smile.

"congratulations Kat, Zack. You are both now of our top ranks. First class. Please Zack go and change while we show Kat what we had designed for her. Zack mumbled a thank you and was on his way. As for you, you stood motionless in the middle of the room, waiting for Lazard to speak.

"so the design department took look at your old uniform, and took a look at your personality and designed several options. The first is this." and he had someone bring out the first on a manikin. It was the usual cargo pants, but in a girlier style, and on top was a turtle neck that stopped midway down your torso. You looked over at Sephiroth and seen a hint of dissatisfaction, apparently, he didn't want you going around with your belly hanging out.

"I kinda like this one, but can I see the rest?" you questioned.

"Of course." he said. "This was our second choice." as soon as he said another employee came out of the back with something that appalled you. She came out in the shortest short imaginable. And paired with the tightest top you had ever seen. What did they think you were! A whore!…and that's exactly what you told him. You heard Sephiroth laugh behind you and the shocked expression of the person rolling the manikin around. She immediately went to the back.

"Please tell me there not all skanky like that!" you said.

"I think you will like this one the best." he reassured you. That's when the next person came out and he was right, you did like this one the best. The manikin was wearing fitted black pants with several easy access pockets. The sleeveless turtle neck was also fitted, but it covered everything. It looked sexy, with out being whore-y.

"Its perfect!" you shrieked and started looking at it from all angles. You looked back at Sephiroth and found his approval. "So when do I get to put it on?" you asked.

"Well…right now!" he said excitedly as he handed you one out of the bag full of the same style uniforms. You left the room to find a nearby bathroom, because they only had men's changing areas. You had it on and were looking at yourself in the mirror. Stunning. You thought to yourself, but…I wish Genesis was here to see it. You frowned in the mirror, blue eyes shining with the sign of tears but you wiped them away, they could wait till later.

You went back to the briefing room, and found Zack there. He was shocked. "YAH like?" you ask him and a fake voice.

"Take it off right now." he said. You looked at him misinterpreting what he said. He made a face and said "EEWWWW not like that! I mean you're going to get raped if you go out on the streets wearing that!" he said with a laugh. You laughed and punched him in the arm.

"We have another mission for you." Lazard interrupted. You both looked at him. Zack was brave enough to look back at Sephiroth and ask

"Are you pushing another assignment off on us?"

"My apologies" he said with a smirk.

"The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts, this includes Angeal as well."

"And you want me to do it?" Zack almost screamed.

"No the Shin-Ra army will take care of it."

"And what about me?" you asked. You had to know when were and how you were going to be a part of this.

"They don't trust you." said Lazard.

"They believe your emotions will hamper your judgment." said Sephiroth placing a hand on your shoulder. And in that instant you knew…that he knew.

"Well of course!" yelled Zack.

"That's why I'm going to." said Sephiroth.

"To kill them?" replied Zack, and then the alarms went off. There was an intruder, exactly what you needed.

"Sephiroth, the president, Zack the front door, Kat the Hallways."

"Got it." you and Zack said in unison. Then you were off on your way, only to run into someone very important.


	13. Chapter 12

Looking around the hallways for the intruder was rather tedious, considering there were many monsters and Shin-Ra built machines malfunctioning and hurting innocent people. You had just got done destroying your tenth machine when you see a bit of red pocking out from around the corner. You run in that direction and turn, only to find the one and only Genesis Rhapsodos, he didn't speak for a moment, he just looked you up and down, up and down. Then his gaze settled on your face and he smirked.

"Finally you can join the top rank and call yourself a First!" he said. He started walking towards you. You had been leaning against the wall in your signature pose, you smirked. He pinned you against the wall and whispered in your ear, "infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky!" he quoted. He leaned forward, lips nearly touching. "I approve of your outfit." he said, his lips just barley grazing yours.

"Well, I did choose it, so it had to have style." you mumble and pressed your lips to his. You found your hands on his neck, pulling his face closer to yours; he moved his hands from either side of you and placed them a little lower than the small of your back. Both of these actions deepening the kiss. He nibbled your bottom lip asking for entry into your mouth. You didn't give in right away, but when he started to whimper you gave in, his tongue shot in, trying to memorize every inch of your mouth.

Your tongue started to dance, fighting for dominance. He almost beat you, but you persevered and pushed his tong to the roof of his mouth. You needed to breath some time, and so did he. When he stopped kissing you, his soft lips started kissing your jaw, and then down your neck. He pulled down the turtle neck, and started sucking on slightly tanned skin. You moaned and you could feel him smirk. He found your spot. He bit it tenderly, and then bit it a little harder. He was marking you as his. He brought his face back up to yours, and he looked you in the eyes. "Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shale forestall my return." he told you, and leaned in for another quick kiss.

You looked into his eyes for a moment and found sorrow. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't risk getting caught. He turned to the left and started down the hallway at a light jog. You ran the opposite way down the corridor, finding your way to the entrance to the building, were Zack was to be stationed. You got there in time to see him slay one last machine, and then he ran outside, you ran after him. It didn't take you long to catch up, but when you did he just gave you a smirk and continued to run. You were heading towards sector 8, and you seen your favorite Turk ahead, so you decided to slow down, so Zack was in front. You knew Reno liked to pick on Zack as much as he could.

He held out his EMR, "sector 8 is Turks jurisdiction, slick" said the spiky red head. You laughed as you seen the look on Zack's face, oh how you wish you had a camera! Rude, the bald Turk, came up next to him pushing up his glasses. He looked in the direction of LOVELESS Avenue, and looked at a giant monster.

You went to fight the monster but Reno smirked and put his EMR in front of you to. "Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to let you pass." he says.

"Yeah I suppose so, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you in front of your partner and friend here, either." he laughed, but it wasn't convincing. You got right in his face "Reno, I'm going to go fight monsters, weather you let me threw, or I push you out of the way, do you hear me?" he held up a good façade, the only thing giving him away was how big his eyes had gotten. Oh Reno. You thought.

That when Tseng walked up, with an important air to him. "Tseng do something!" said Zack.

"There's no need for concern." said Rude. All eyes drifted to were the monster had been, but it was laying on the ground, dead. A girl Turk standing over it, cleaning her sheriken.

"The other areas?" asked Tseng.

"Midgar's just crawling with nasties." replied Reno.

"SOLDIER is having difficulties." said Rude.

"Soon your face will be having difficulties." you told him, as serious as ever. Let him talk about his own company, not someone else's. You thought.

"Reno, Rude." Tseng began.

"Just say the word." replied Reno with a grin.

"Go."

"Yes sir." replied Rude and off they were.

"So now were outsourcing to the Turks?" Zack asked you.

"Guess so…" you replied.

"SOLDIER is being stingy." said the girl who fought the monster. Obviously a Turk.

"There's a man power shortage-huh." said Zack as he noticed who was talking. "You're a Turk to?" he asked. You hit him in the shoulder, and that's when he understood it was a stupid question.

"I'm Cissnei." she said.

"Zack, pleasure to meet you."

"call me Kat." you told her.

"Zack, arnt you on an assignment?" Tseng interrupted.

"Same objective" you reply.

"Need some help here?" Zack offered.

"That's nice but-"

"How generous!" said Cissnei. "Well, guys I gotta go!" she said with a wink and was off.

"well…we should be going." said Zack as he pulled you into LOVELESS avenue. You noticed there were monsters on both of the first lanes, so you separated to take them out. They weren't any trouble, but the little girl you saved thought it was brilliant.

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed. "I wanna be a SOLDIER to! Yeah! that's what I'm going to be when I grow up!" she said taking your hand.

"Well…are you sure?" you said in disbelief.

"Yeah…I wanna be just like you!"

"_Sephy, I wanna be just like you!"_

"…well…eat your veggys so you can grow big and strong! That way the mean old boys wont out shine you!"

"_Kat, if you eat your vegetables, you'll get strong and snap the boys like a twig."_

"Okay I promise!" the little girl said and ran to find her mother.

_ "okay Sephy, I promise." _it was a little unnerving how similar this conversation had been to the one you had with Sephiroth so many years ago. You stood there for a minute, trying to get your feelings under control. All you could think was, I hope it doesn't ruin her family, like it did mine. You heard someone say "oh shit." realizing it was Zack you put your feelings aside and went to his rescue.

He didn't really need rescuing; rather he was expressing how real this clone actually was. It almost fooled you, except it used a gun, and if you knew Genesis he would tell you he doesn't like guns.

"Are we sure it's not him?" said Zack.

"Yeah…he would have quoted LOVELESS by now." you tell him. Not to mention he wouldn't want to get caught. Gosh Zack, think before you talk!. You thought to yourself.

You went into a heated battle with it. You had to admit it was good. Looks like some of his skill went into the clone to. It slashed at Zack, but missed. You went at it with your sword and it pulled up the gun and shot at you. Barely missed.

You injured it enough for it to retreat, and when it sprouted a wing to fly away on, you were stunned, but Zack wasn't. he cut it clean in half. It was a little sickening to watch, but it all comes with the job.

that's when you noticed Cissnei walking towards you. "When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings…you know like an angel." she said to you.

"If people had wings, they'd be monsters." Zack said coldly. You hadn't heard him talk this way since you were kids and you didn't wanna share your candy, wich you ended up doing anyway.

"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none." you tell him picking up a feather. It even felt like one of his.

"They don't symbolize monsters." said Cissnei.

"Huh, never thought of that…" he said.

"You don't think of a lot Zack." you tell him with a laugh.

"Well I have to go." said Cissnei.

"Bye!" Zack shouted.

"Until next time!" you yelled. She was already so far in front of you, you were surprised she heard it.

Sephiroth called after that. "Hello." said Zack.

"Once sector 8 is clear, come to mako reactor 5." said Sephiroth.

"Found something out?" you said making it so he could here you on the other end.

"Angeal has been sighted." he said.

"So its search and destroy?" Zack Questioned.

"The army is mobilizing, but there is still time…we will find them before they do and-"

"AND WHAT!" shouts Zack.

"Fail to eliminate them." he replies.

"For real!" you shout.

"Yes…for real." he said. It was a little strange hearing Sephiroth say for real…

"EXCELLENT!…PROBABLY!" said Zack.

"_Finally breakin some rules!" _

Howed you like it everyone? Was it goooooood! Lol. Finally getting somewhere! Anyway I won't be publishing for a while, because I'm going to METROCON! Lol. Sorry to everyone on how long this took me to update…I've been a little busy packing and working on the KH story! Until next time!


End file.
